<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>san by kittenhwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522642">san</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa'>kittenhwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>good little boy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dunking, Facials, Good Little Boy Hongjoong, M/M, Resistance, Rough Oral Sex, Threats, Water Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:16:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“In,” he commands, pointing at the bathtub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>good little boy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>san</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well...</p><p>so the album preview drops in 4 hours. if the song is soft, we do not acknowledge how horny i am over the title.</p><p>WARNING! this one is pretty intense. please heed the tags, and don't read if you think this might not be your thing.</p><p>please note that everything in this story is consensual. the discussion and negotiation happens offscreen, but hongjoong has full power over the situation. he's just... a bit of a whore for it.</p><p>all of it.</p><p>:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They cleared their schedule for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong is standing in the bathroom, hands clenched into fists. He’s in the oversized white shirt and little blue briefs San left for him in his room, feet bare against the tile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s voice is a comfort, familiar. He isn’t scared of this, trusts San with everything, but it’s new. He swallows, looks up and meets San’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he nods once. Shaking his hands out, he nods again. “Yeah, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San hums, then draws himself to his full height, tipping his chin up so his eyelids droop as he looks down his nose at Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In,” he commands, pointing at the bathtub. The water inside is still, and when Hongjoong gets in, he finds it to be cold. Not freezing, San had clearly run some hot water in with the cold, but it’s meant to be a shock, not supposed to be comfortable. When he’s standing in the tub, he looks up at San again, who smirks. “Knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering himself to his knees is familiar too. The water sloshes a little, rising a touch against the walls of the tub. Once he’s settled, he looks back up at San.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what to say,” San reminds him, and Hongjoong nods. “I’m not tying your hands this time, so you can pinch if you need to.”</span>
</p><p><em><span>This</span></em> <em><span>time</span></em><span> bounces around in his head, the promise of this happening again sitting heavy and delicious in him. Hongjoong makes himself nod again.</span></p><p>
  <span>San steps up to the side of the bathtub, and one of his hands runs down his chest. Hongjoong stares at it, swallows when he grips his cock through his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slut,” San says it with a sneer. Hongjoong forces his gaze back up to his face. “All you ever think about is cock, isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been told to keep quiet, so he does. He’s not here to be anything but an object for San’s pleasure, for San to toy with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want dick so bad you’ll let us fuck you up for it,” he says, and Hongjoong feels his stomach twist. It’s true. “All we have to do is promise you’ll get cock and you fall at our feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands undo his belt quickly, and when he pulls out his cock, it’s hard. Hongjoong feels his mouth water, and shame rushes through him. San strokes himself once, and then jerks his chin at Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands,” the order is simple, Hongjoong’s training making it instinctive to pull his hands behind his back. San grins, all teeth, and then he’s reaching out, grabbing a handful of Hongjoong’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows what he agreed to, they talked about this so much before even considering trying it, but it still manages to be a surprise when San forces his head down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only underwater for two seconds, maybe less, but when he’s hauled back upright, he’s wide eyed and spluttering. He blinks a few times, water in his eyes, and gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth is hanging open as he breathes, and San pulls him in, fucks his cock into his mouth deep and rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a lot, overwhelming for a moment, but then he moans, eyelids fluttering as his mouth is finally filled. He loves this more than most things, lives to be full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” San coos as he suckles, tongue working, and then he’s dragged away. He barely has time to whimper before he realizes he’s going under again. Inhaling quickly, he lets it happen as he’s forced back underwater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a little longer this time, the bubbles marking his exhale rolling to the surface around his head as he thrashes. He’s just starting to get a little desperate for air when he’s yanked back again, and he coughs once, heaving in deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s cock is back in his throat before he gets two breaths in, and it’s so much. His brain is too hazy to process everything at the speed it’s all happening, but he does his best to be a good hole for San as he fucks his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulls out, San tells him to breathe. Hongjoong listens, takes in a few quick breaths before inhaling deeper. As soon as he does, San shoves him under again. This time is even longer, and his instincts make him panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he’s in trouble as soon as he unlocks his hands from behind his back. He pushes himself up on them, getting his head above water and breathes, mouth open, front soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s hand in his hair gentles a little, and he rubs his thumb against Hongjoong’s scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you using your word?” he asks, and his voice is different, softer than it’s been since they walked in here together. Hongjoong swallows, gasping again. He makes eye contact, puts his hands behind his back again, and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s expression hardens immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do that again and you’re not safewording out,” he tells Hongjoong, sounding impatient. “I’m going to shove my dick down your throat until you pass out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear that licks through him makes him dizzy. He knows San would never, that it’s an entirely empty threat, but it turns him on so much, makes him feel dirty. It’s perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, making sure San knows he’s understood, and San tightens his hand in Hongjoong’s hair again. He’s dragged close, and he sucks like the practiced whore he is when San fucks his cock in. San stays still, moving Hongjoong’s head up and down his dick, like Hongjoong really is just a fleshlight. It’s wonderful, and Hongjoong feels himself drift as he’s used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah,” San grunts, jaw tight. “That’s it, that’s my good little boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s yanked off San’s cock, he’s given a moment to draw in a long breath, and then he’s being dunked again. He thrashes, can’t help it, but San doesn’t seem to mind this time. He’s just starting to see white spots behind his eyelids when San pulls him upright again. He coughs, and can’t help it when tears start to run down his cheeks. It’s all so much, overwhelming and intense, and he sobs when San drags his head from side to side just to make him hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San comes, a low noise ripped from him. His cum drips out of his cock onto Hongjoong’s face, and Hongjoong flattens his tongue and sticks it out, wanting to swallow some. San is gracious, lets him suck his cock clean, and Hongjoong hums happily. He’s still crying, the white shirt he’s wearing see through and stuck to him, but he’s grinning so wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” San murmurs, letting go of his hair and crouching down beside the tub to press their foreheads together. Hongjoong just hums, nuzzling into the hand that cups his chin, breathing steadying as he comes back to earth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>